Two weird days
by ktwjdramaaddictedotaku
Summary: Summery:Akatsuki pranksters?Ninja Baby?friendship game?splashdown?hot girls?dressing up?dogs?whats going on? Naruto and sasuke have 2 weird days sleeping over and then splashdown,how did that happen? DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. sleepover? prank?

Summery:Akatsuki pranksters?Ninja Baby?friendship game?splashdown?hot girls?dressing up?dogs?whats going on!?

Naruto and sasuke have 2 weird days sleeping over and then splashdown,how did that happen?

disclaimer:i don't own naruto or any of the characters or splash all.

--

_On msn_

futurehokage has signed on

lastuchiha has signed on

futurehokage:hey sasuke

lastuchiha:hey naruto

futurehokage: are we the only ones here?

lastuchiha:yeah,why?

futurehokage:good,good,well i was wondering do you want to sleep round my house tomorrow and on Saturday go to that new place called splashdown??

lastuchiha:i don't mind the splashdown bit but sleeping round yours?no, why don't you just sleep round mine,i live closer to splashdown anyway

futurehokage:alright,be at yours after training then, got to go bye

lastuchiha:yeah,ok bye

futurehokage has signed out

lastuchiha has signed out

Itachi has turned online

Artisabang has turned online

hottbluedude has turned online

masterofallpuppets has turned online

Artisabang:did you hear that,yeah?

masterofallpuppets:yeah,Itachi's little brother is having a girly sleepover with the fox boy

itachi:I know, and i have a plan

hottbluedude:itachi-san,why do you just have your name for your msn name,its boring

itachi:does it matter?

Artisabang:yes,yeah

masterofallpuppets:yes

itachi:...

hottbluedude:are you going to change it or not?

itachi:...

Itachi Uchiha:happy?

Artisabang:no,yeah

masterofallpuppets:its still boring

Itachi Uchiha:...

hottbluedude:change it to something better then

sexydark'tachi:happy?

Artisabang:yes!!yeah!!

sexydark'tachi:anyway my plan is that we will pull a prank on the two

masterofallpuppets:what kind?

sexydark'tachi:well...

--


	2. Perverts?

Summery:Akatsuki pranksters?Ninja Baby? friendship game?splashdown?hot girls?dressing up?dogs?whats going on!?!?

Naruto and sasuke have 2 weird days sleeping over and then splashdown,how did that happen?

disclaimer:i dont own naruto or any of the characters or splash all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura lay on the grass huffing and puffing, while Kakashi sat on a log and read his ever popular little orange book. 'Icha Icha paradise',

"that..was...fun!!!"puffed Naruto

"glad you liked it Naruto" replied Kakashi as he turned a page of his book,Sakura immediately sat up

"liked it!?!?!fun!?!i did not like it, it was not fun!!!that was torture!!"yelled Sakura at Naruto and her teacher,Sasuke also sat up,

"what didn't you like then Sakura?"asked Sasuke,he face completely passive

"what was there to like Sasuke-kun?running round the whole village 500 times!! if we couldn't do that 550 push ups, if we couldn't do that 1000 sit ups, if we couldn't do that climb up the trees 2000 times!!! there was nothing to like at all" groaned Sakura flopping back down onto the ground.

"well isn't that what Gai-sensei and lee do? and look at them now, strong and fast at fighting,dont you want to be strong and fast as well?" pressured their Teacher,

upon hearing that little speech,Naruto jumped up,

"of course I do, I'm going to be Hokage one day, and I can't be tired out by this kind of stupid training!!!"

"..hn...same"

Naruto span his head around to face Sasuke,an unbelievable look upon his face "you want to be Hokage too!?!?!"

"no you idiot, what you said but not the "Hokage" bit"

"oooooooooohhhhhhhhh"

Kakashi closed his book and stood up,"well,that's it for today,no missions at all,..."he waved his hand." so see 'ya"

Kakashi did a sign and disappeared in a puff of smoke,

Blinking at the spot their sensei was once were,Sakura spoke up,

"anyway,Sasuke-kun do you want to go out with me today?"

"no, come on Naruto,we need to get your stuff then we're going to mine"sasuke grabbed naruto by the arm dragging him away,

"alright alright,no need to drag me" replied Naruto as he pulled away roughly from sasukes grip

"wait whys he going to your house Sasuke-kun?"asked Sakura

"well we're go-"Naruto got cut of by Sasukes hand which went flying across his head"ooooowwwww"

"its none of your business,come on!"Sasuke carried on walking and naruto chased after him waving behind him,"bye Sakura-chan see you later!!!"

Sakura watched as Naruto and Sasuke walked away and watching as Sasuke tried to hit naruto a couple of times.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Naruto house_

"Well this is my house,make yourself at home while I get my stuff together"naruto gested around his house,

"I'm glad i said no to sleeping at yours..."Sasuke kicked a pair of jeans "..its a mess in here"

"hey! dont be grumpy about my place,i bet your place is just as bad!"huffed naruto

"no,im not a human pig"was the retort Sasuke gave,as he picked up an empty pot of ramen

"stupid bastard"mumbled Naruto,

"stupid twat"mumbled Sasuke, they both looked up at the same time,

"I HEARD THAT!!!" they _also_ said that at the same time,Sasuke glared at naruto and naruto mimicked,

"this is pathetic"Sasuke grumbled looking away from Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waiting for Naruto,who was in the shower, made Sasuke bored and by then he had chucked some clothes in a corner,put some ramen cups in the bin and the next thing he saw didnt really brighten his eyes,it more of blinded him,

"argh my eyes!"shouted Sasuke,naruto came running into the room,

"what!!what happened?!?!"Naruto yelled "huh?"he tilted his head to the side as he watched Sasuke grab at his eyes,

"I think I'm blind because of your stupid boxers, you moron,they looked horrible!!"Sasuke yelled at Naruto

"whatever, you made me run out of my shower for that"

Sasuke spun around to glare at Naruto,but his eyes widened at the site.

Naruto watched as blood trickled down Sasukes nose,he tilted his head to the side in confusion,

"aaaaahhhh my eyes!!!"sasukes hands immediantly went to his eyes to cover them"i think there burning!!!put some clothes on!! My innocence!!!" Naruto looked down to see his towel was gone,he covered his "private" with his hands "pervert!!!!" Naruto turned around to see his towel stuck on the door handel, he grabbed it as he quickly ran into his bedroom.

Sasuke made his way to the sink,

"How am I a pervert??"Shouted Sasuke

"You saw my dick and you had a nose bleed!!!! Therefore you're a pervert!!"Screamed Naruto from the other room, Sasuke turned on the tap and splashed water on his face,

"It wasn't my fault you didn't have a towel on!!"Sasuke screamed back to defend himself, he reached for a towel, after getting changed Naruto walked back into the room,

"Yeah it was a mistake that my towel fell off, but you stared at my dick long enough to get a nose bleed then realize what you was doing, pervert"

Naruto looked up just to see sasuke holding a pair of his boxers,

"Hey, those are my boxers!!!!"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see he w_as_ indeed holding Naruto boxers in his hands, near his face which he was about to use as a towel. In reaction Sasuke chucked the boxers and jumped back, he jumped back to where the fridge was,

"Sasuke watch out..." Sasuke had slipped in water which was surrounding the fridge, he fell backwards and hit his head on the floor "....for the water....Sasuke??"Naruto jumped over to Sasuke to check if he was alright but being careful about the water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Sasukes house_

"aaarrrggghhh,what happened?"

"ah you're finally awake Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked to see an orange, blue and yellow blob he blinked a couple of times,

"Naruto?where are we?" asked Sasuke as his eyes finally focused,

"we're at your house, you really should lock your door you know people can break in here and take your stuff or at night, you"

Sasuke chuckled, and sat up,uponing sitting up he smelt a stench,"eeeww,what is that?"

he watched as Naruto made his way towards him,bent down and sniffed but when he sniffed he pulled back so quickly you couldn't even say "smell".

Naruto was holding his nose and his eyes were watering "yuck the stench is you, go have a shower!!" Sasuke smirked ,

"very funny idiot, I don't smell and never will" Sasuke moved his arm so he could smell his armpit, he gagged as soon as the smell from his armpit went up his nose," maybe I'll have a shower, watch TV or something moron".

With out turning back he walked upstairs.

_15 minutes later_

Naruto sat on the couch bouncing his knee up and down, he was desperate for the toilet now, he walked around the house to see if he had a spare bathroom or toilet somewhere but he only had one and right now it was occupied by Sasuke who was still in the shower.

Naruto tip-toed up the stairs and stared at the bathroom door,

'I don't really want my bladder to burst, maybe he won't notice if I sneak in there quickly'

Naruto stepped forward and gently opened the door and took a peek to see Sasuke had a shower curtain,Naruto sighed and stepped into the bathroom tip-toeing gently to the toilet, unzipped his zip and let relieve flow through him.

Sasuke thought he had heard something but pushed it aside thinking it was his imagination, after the bang to his head he was hearing things, turning the shower off, he pulled the curtain sideways to see none other than Naruto standing right there by the toilet staring right back at him, he watched as Naruto looked at him and slowly looked down when he saw where Narutos eyes landed a blush crepted on to his face the same with Naruto,Naruto looked away,Sasuke grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist.  
Naruto looked back up to see Sasuke had put on his towel and turned around so Naruto could finish,

he sighed and pulled up his zip,Naruto paled, his eyes started watering and lip was quivering, he looked down and screamed,

"aahhhhhhhhhhhhhh,holy......fuck me it hurts!!!" tears by now were pouring down his face and he was lying on the floor,Sasuke spun around to see Naruto on the floor holding his "little friend",

Sasuke walked to him and knelt down,

"Naruto what the hell did you do?"  
Naruto whimpered "i-i-i got my self c-c-caught I-in my zipper"sniffed Naruto

Sasuke sighed and shooked his head "naruto, how did you do that?" asked Sasuke as he helped Naruto with his problem,Naruto grew bright red from that question "hey it was an accident!!!!"

"sure, you can take back what you said by the way"Naruto looked puzzled at the change of conversation

"what do you mean?" asked a now confused Naruto

"you called _me_ a pervert when I look at _you_,_ you_ looked at _me_ while _I_ was _naked_ even worse _you_ _walked_ into the bathroom when _I_ was in there" Narutos blush covered his whole face by then,

"n-no"Sasuke helped naruto up "I-I was not" stuttered Naruto,he then walked, scratch that, he _limped _out of the room.

_15 minutes later_

"so what do you want to do Sasuke?"

"....."

"Sasuke?"

"stay away from me pervert!"

"what!?! i am not a pervert!!"

"I wasn't the one who walked into a bathroom when someone was taking a shower, was I?"

"I wasnt the one who_ stared_ at their _friends dick_ and had a _nosebleed_ that could fill a _fountain_!!!"

"......"

"so...."

_another 15 minutes later_

"Sasuke?"

"what moron"

"if you were gay-"

"which I'm not"

"yeah but if you were-"

"like I said I'm not"

"but if you were-"

"im-"

"can i talk!?!!"

"yeah"

"if you were gay would you be seme or uke"

"seme obvious, why?"

"I thought you would be uke"

"why?"

"because you have the word uke in your name"

"doesn't mean I would be idiot"

"sasUKE or sasGAY"

"you twat"

_half and hour later_

"sssaaaasssssuuuukkkkeeeee"

"no"

"sssssssaaaaaasssssuuuukkkkkkeeeee"

"no"

sssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssuuuukkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeee

"what!!?!"

"can we go out?"

"yeah what ever, what time is it?"

"uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh only 1'o'clock"

"ok,come on then"

"yyyyyaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

second chapter i didn't think it would take this long.


	3. DOGS!

3rd chapter

at last

disclaimer:i do not own naruto at anycost if i did narusasu would happen by now and orochimaru would be dead and Itachi would be in Konoha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, clad in his usual orange and blue clothes and Sasuke, clad in white shorts and blue top,had his hands in his pockets and Naruto clad in his usual orange and blue suit, was gently jogging ahead of Sasuke, forwards and backwards or was just plain waiting for Sasuke to catch up.

"Naruto,will you stop doing that"growled Sasuke while glaring at the hyper active blond. That was an order not a question.  
"wwwwhhhhhhyyy?????"whined Naruto,running back to him.  
"because it's annoying" replied Sasuke dodging some water on the floor 'I dont remember it raining'  
"why?"asked Naruto again  
Sasuke stopped his train of thought of if it rained or not "because you're too hyper"  
"why?"  
"because you're Naruto"  
"why?"  
"because your parents named you "Naruto" Sasuke sighed frustratedly

"why?"  
"because they might of wanted to or they liked the name"  
"why?"  
"because it was a type of food"  
"why?"Naruto raised his eyebrow curiously  
"they might of liked the food" Sasuke frowned at Naruto  
Naruto grinned "why?"  
"I don't know"  
"why?"  
"because not everyone knows everything"  
"why?"  
"because if they did their brains would explode"  
"..........why?"  
"argh because the brain cant take that much,Naruto"  
"why?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in such a cute mannor  
Sasuke stared at him "....cute...." he whispered softly  
"huh?" asked Naruto confused at what he had just said  
"..hn..that shut you up, didn't it"

ARRF ARRF  
"aaaahhhhhhhh" Naruto jumped up a couple of feet high before landing back down and freezing.  
"whats wrong moron"Asked Sasuke  
once that had been asked a brown and white dog followed by a brown haired boy in a grey jacket appeared.  
"hey Naruto! Sasuke!"  
"kiba!!!!!"screamed Naruto unfreezing and walking over to kiba but  
arrf arrf  
"and akumaru" he mumbled before slowly side stepping to get by kiba.  
"hey what you two doing?"  
"..........."Sasuke bent down and stroked akumaru "nothing of concern"

Akumaru stepped away from Sasuke and ran over to Naruto,trying to jump at him  
but Naruto kept moving.  
Soon a chase had begun by a dog and a boy.  
"aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Naruto ran around and around Sasuke and Kiba, followed by a barking Akumaru.  
Sasuke and kiba stood there watching both run around, kiba soon felt dizzy he had been spinning around to watch them,but didn't think that he would as well get for Sasuke he didn't.

Seeing as Akumaru wouldn't leave him, he did a few signs and shadow clones of him appeared,Naruto and his clones then ran for it, in different directions.  
Akumaru stopped before heading in one direction after (hopefully) the real Naruto.

"eh? eh?!!? AKUMARU!!!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!" Kiba ran after stumbling to different sides before tripping up over his own feet and landing face first into the dirt.  
Sasuke slowly walked over,lifting him off the ground.  
"come on! we have to find akumaru!!"Kiba tried running but Sasuke was still hold him.  
"and the dobe"mumbled Sasuke before they both ran off in the direction Akumaru headed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pant pant,

Naruto stood there leaning on his legs for support,he was panting for breath,why? because he had just ran from not just Akurmaru 5 more dogs!!!!!where the hell were these dogs coming from?!?!  
Actually those dogs looked quite famillier to Naruto but he couldn't quite put his mind to remember where from.  
Catching his breath he realised what he had done, his eyes widened " crap!!! I left sasuke!!!" he gulped  
"I'm doomed"  
About to run off again he froze,standing right at front of him was Akumaru with not a pleasant look upon his had just lost the others and now he got the one in the first place of why he was running there near him again.  
Naruto gulped yet again. Akumaru stepped forward while Naruto stepped backwards.A worried look and a calm yet ready to pounce look both staring at each other.  
"Naruto!!!" Said boy looked away from the animal to see, Sasuke and kiba running towards them.  
"Akumaru!!! stop!!" Naruto looked away from them to stare back at the dog, to see he was right at front of him.  
"argh"  
Naruto was thrown backwards by the force of Akumaru on to the ground.  
"no, no stop that tickles!! ahahahahaha" Akumaru was currently licking the boy's face.

Sasuke and kiba ran up to them, Sasuke had to be the first to comment.  
"you were running from Akumaru because you're tickilish?"he asked with his eyebrow raised.  
"we just thought you were scared of dogs" mumbled kiba mostly to himself  
"well-well ha h-half and hehe half, wouldn't y-you be t-tickilish?"  
"no"  
"no"  
Kiba picked Akumaru from Naruto's face.  
"well I best be off"Kiba waved them goodbye before he walked off and round a corner, away from Sasuke and Naruto's eyesight.  
"come on moron, I want to go home"  
arrf arff  
Naruto paled at the sound of a Sasuke could tell him the dog was on a leash, he was gone and all there was left of him was his dust.  
"(sigh) I'm not running" with that said Sasuke began walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A silver haired,one eyed male,couldn't help but laugh as Sasuke followed after Naruto.  
The dogs were great,he was really glad he summond them to do that,he hadn't laughed like that in was close to having to hold his sides.  
The pure terror on the blonds face was unforgettable.  
But that puddle..............was.............suspious all well could have just been someone dumping some water outside.  
As Sasuke was out of his view,Kakashi poofed of from his front row seat of that entertainment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
uuuuuuuh sorry!!!  
this chapter is probably the most crapest of them all!!!!! sorry  
chapter 4 is next


End file.
